barnes_breakdownfandomcom-20200213-history
WWE FastLane 2015 Review
Stats Promotion: WWE Date: February 22nd, 2015 Venue: FedEx Forum Location: Memphis, Tennessee Theme Song: Faster by Kid Ink Link: Pre-Show I tuned in right around 7:45 Eastern time and was right in the middle of Miz TV with Paul Heyman. Pretty predictable stuff here, Heyman pretty much stated that Lesnar is not here and that Lesnar doesn't care who wins. Lesnar will destroy whoever does. They continuing pushing this Miz vs Mizdow angle with some stupid shit. After, we had the promo for Bryan vs Reigns and the panel predicted the winner of the match, being split as usual and on we go to the show. Match 1: The Authority (Seth Rollins, Big Show and Kane) vs Dolph Ziggler, Erick Rowan and Ryback I have to mention the intro before we get into this, I thought it was pretty cool. The whole robot/futuristic thing was a interesting intro. Alright, the match itself was average, nothing really special, just felt like something a Raw Main Event would justify. Boring, average. Big Show pretty much KO Punched Ryback and Kane chokeslamed him, 1 2 3. After the match, The Authority was doing what they usually do, attacking everyone and when they got to Ryback and everyone was just staring at the ramp, then you heard. "I hear voices in my head." One of the few times the crowd actually popped at this show. Randy Orton finally returns and clears the ring. Rollins runs like a normal heel when their worst nightmare comes back as Randy poses and motions to the fans. A Twitter post right after, Randy Orton says "Miss me?" Yes Randy, everyone missed you just a bit. Overall, very good return that saved the match from being just another Authoriy. It's good to see the good guys win sometimes. The Authority defeats Team Cena members in 13:01. **.5 Match 2: Goldust vs Stardust This was okay at best. During this time I was still so happy to see Randy Orton that this match felt the simmer down. Pretty normal basic stuff here, just there. It definitely was just a kickoff to what Wrestlemania is going to bring us. Goldust wins when Cody goes for the CrossRhodes, I really don't know what else to call it, Goldust reversed it and crucfix pin for the 1 2 3. The only thing really to take from this is after Stardust attacks Goldust and cuts the best promo he's probably ever cut saying Cody is dead because Dusty kiled him and more along those lines. What I'd really like to kick this rivalry into overdrive and just make it more serious is for the gimmicks to be cut and make it Dustin vs Cody at Wrestlemania in some kind of Street Fight with Dusty as referee and have Rhodes win and revive his career while it's a perfect sendoff for his brother Dustin and put him in the Hall Of Fame next year. It'd bring real closure to this feud and bring Cody back to the form he needs to be to be a big deal in WWE again. Goldust defeats Stardust at 8:55. ** Match 3: The Usos vs Brass Ring Club (WWE Tag Team Championship Match) So far, we've had a pretty average show with a great return that is saving FastLane from being average. Going into this, I thought the quality of this match could make this a very good match. Was I wrong? No, these are WWE's 2 top teams, a medicore story but the match can back that up. Very quality battle here, the best tag match we've probably seen in the past 6 months since Usos vs Wyatts. Cesaro and Kidd do it. They win the tag betls and well-deserved. Kidd does get the win with Code Blue, I'm saying that it's going to be cool to see what happens next and see who might get involved in this before Wrestlemania. Brass Ring Club defeated The Usos at 9:33. *** Triple H and Sting: Face to Face Well, this is what a lot of people have been waiting for. Triple H comes out in street gear, fantastic and talks a little bit about just Sting and saying he's a real man and he's called out Sting so he better come out here. Sing's music hits and here comes Sting, I really liked how they didn't have Sting talk at all, filled the mystique to a inth degree, fantastic work by WWE there. Triple H makes this even more gold with this promo, just realliy getting into Sting and Sting with this perfect look in his eyes. It just was magic. Pure fucking magic. Triple H gave him a choice and Sting never answered, so Triple H beat him down and went to get his Sledgehammer. The most perfect part about this is right here, Sting gets his bat out of nowhere and check mate, puts it right to Triple H's neck and points at the Wrestlemania sign. Triple H accepts the challenge, Sting was going to walk away but Triple H ran at him and gets jammed right into the stomach with the bat. Then a Scropion Death Drop dropping Triple H right into the ground. Absolutely fantastic segment, I'm really pumped for the match at Mania now. It's just the moment and magic of this match, the entrances of this one will be fantastic. Very good segment. Match 4: Nikki Bella vs Paige (Divas' Championship Match) This was okay at best, the crowd lost interest after Triple H and Sting though and so did I, I don't actually have a lot to say about this. I don't know where WWE's going with this at all, it was just a cheap Nikki Bella win. There's nothing else to say about it, typical stuff. Nikki Bella defeated Paige at 5:34. ** Match 5: Bad News Barrett vs Dean Ambrose (Intercontinental Championship Match) This wasn't anything special, just an average Raw match for Barrett and probably the worst Pay Per View match I've ever seen Ambrose have. Just more building towards Wrestlemania, I'd like to say something about Ambrose, his face gimmick is way too cartoonish, I'd like to see the man turn heel soon and really embrace his real gimmick, a Joker, seriously, Batman's Joker. Barrett wins by DQ and then Ambrose steals the belt at 7:58. ** Bray Wyatt Calls Out The Undertaker. Good god, this is the best thing of the night right here, not even joking. So there's druids that come out with a Casket and Undertaker's music plays as the whole arena is in awe, thinking that Undertaker might just be in that casket. They open the casket and it's Bray Wyatt. This is the absolute best mind game anybody has EVER played on The Undertaker, coming out to his music, rising from the casket laughing. Amazing, Wyatt says he's not afraid of Undertaker and all this just amazing things, I have to watch this part again because I was just in awe by the amazingness of Bray Wyatt to really understand the promo, but pretty much he called out Undertaker for Wrestlemania. Honestly, this might be (If Taker's in good enough health) the best match that Wrestlemania sees this year. The promos and segments over the next 5 weeks are the biggest thing I'm looking forward too. Match 6: John Cena vs Rusev (United States Championship Match) I'm thinking about how to explain this match, I thought it was pretty good. Better than most of the things on this show. I mean, a very interesting thing to see Rusev kick out of a FU, get used to me never calling it AA, just FU. I'm shocked by not a DQ finish. Lana distracts the ref and Rusev kicks Cena in the balls, whatever after Cena gets out of the Camel Clutch. Rusev puts it back on and Cena passes out. Cool, should be good at Wrestlemania to see maybe a 30 minute match between the 2 because they can go for 30 minutes and see Cena getting the win and breaking Rusev's 11 month and 3 week streak at Wrestlemania. Rusev Defeats John Cena in 18:42. *** Main Event: Daniel Bryan vs Roman Reigns (Number #1 Contender's Match For Brock Lesnar's WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania 31) Let's just make this clear, Bryan carried Reigns through this whole match. For the 20 minutes this match was, it was Bryan making Reigns work for every inch of this. You could Bryan smile a few times just because of how much he enjoys making people work, Reigns did a few good moves in this match and showed looked dead after it all. Just shows you how great a Daniel Bryan is in the ring. He made Roman Reigns look the best he's ever looked in his career. Reigns does win with a Spear out of thin air, drilling Bryan. I'm not angry about Reigns winning, he doesn't deserve it but what can you do? Now, we just watch as Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns try to kill Wrestlemania with a appalling match at Mania, get ready California. Roman Reigns defeated Daniel Bryan in 20:10. ***.5 Overall This wasn't a bad show, there was high and low points and it got us ready for Wrestlemania. What else can you do at a February Pay Per View? Amazing segements and returns. The matches weren't the greatest but they got the job done. It was better than our last Pay Per View but I hope it won't be as good as Wrestlemania. Roman Reigns vs Brock Lesnar will probably be a Trainwreck, Sting vs Triple H will be AMAZING. Bray vs Taker will be FANTASTIC. Orton vs Rollins will be a SHOWSTEALER. We'll dee the rest of the card as we go. Best, Worst, Underrated and Overrated Best: Daniel Bryan vs Roman Reigns Worst: Paige vs Nikki Bella Underrated: The Usos vs Cesaro and Kidd Overrated: Dean Amborse vs Bad News Barrett Shoutout I have to give 2 shoutouts on this edition of Barnes' Breakdown. My first one is to Weapon_Alexx. His ask page is here: Weapon_Alexx. His Twitter: WeApOn_aLeXx and his website is here: Weapon Alexx's Weebly and my other shoutout goes to Pro Wrestling Pulse. Go watch their YouTube videos here: Pro Wrestling Pulse and the video that gave me help on my review is here: WWE Fastlane 2015 Review- Pro Wrestling Pulse What you can expect from me during this week. Tomorrow- My thoughts on Raw, not a full review. Wednesday- Probably nothing, I'll be busy that day Thursday- A NXT and Lucha Underground Review Friday- Random Pay Per View Review Saturday- ROH Review Sunday- Another Random Pay Per View Review